


The most dysfunctional team

by rosenthal



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, master - retainer relationship, worried big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenthal/pseuds/rosenthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka’s group was one of the most dysfunctional teams that ever graced Hoshido:<br/>A monk that couldn’t care less about healing others.<br/>An archer that somehow always fell into traps.<br/>And a princess that was prone to rush headlong into battle without the help of her retainers, since she was the one that had to take care of them.<br/>That was a recipe to certain doom and cause of great concern inside the army. After witnessing Hinoka escaping death by a narrow margin, Ryoma decided to reform that band of misfits.</p><p>Unbeta-ed. English isn't my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most dysfunctional team

Hinoka’s group was one of the most dysfunctional teams that ever graced Hoshido:  
A monk that couldn’t care less about healing others.  
An archer that somehow always fell into traps.  
And a princess that was prone to rush headlong into battle without the help of her retainers, since she was the one that had to take care of them.

That was a recipe to certain doom and cause of great concern inside the army. After witnessing Hinoka escaping death by a narrow margin, Ryoma decided to reform that band of misfits. He sent Saizo to drill Setsuna on how to be a proper retainer and encouraged Sakura to spend some time with Azama at the medical tent. Hopefully, Sakura’s gentleness would teach something to the wayward monk.

Unfortunately, none of that helped. Hinoka told Saizo to just give up on Setsuna, and he begrudgingly did so, reporting the failed mission with a heavy heart. As for Sakura, the monk actually developed some kind of interest in the princess and sometimes directly approached her, but Ryoma noticed how his youngest sister began avoiding Azama and even seemed downright irritated whenever he was in close proximity – something the high prince had never seen before. Thankfully, Azama got engaged to Rinkah, so at least his interest for Sakura wasn’t the romantic kind. Nevertheless, Ryoma shifted her timetable again to keep his precious little sister away from such negative influence.

Even so, Ryoma didn’t give up on the idea. After all, he was known as the most stubborn person in the whole kingdom.

He decided to approach Hinoka and tell point blank how he worried about her and their siblings being put in the danger. He also dropped some (clear as day) “hints” about being more princess-like. Although, to be honest, the mere thought of Hinoka wearing makeup made him laugh and his suggestions were taken as a joke.

In the end, Ryoma concluded that the best he could do to Hinoka is help with her training. But that didn’t mean he would just leave her retainers to their own devices. Something still needed to be done about them. He could dismiss them and hire others in their place, but trust isn’t something that comes easy to Hinoka, ever since Corrin’s kidnapping. It’s better to keep the two misfits instead of substituting them in the middle of the war. Not to mention how cross his sister would be if he revoked her right to choose her own retainers.

His mind was still heavy with worry during his bonding time with Corrin, who easily made him share his burden and change the topic of conversation from crybaby child Hinoka to daredevil sky knight and all the concern it involved. Corrin mindfully listened to his worries and Ryoma told everything he tried so far to fix the situation.

After hearing everything Ryoma had to say, the middle sibling looked to the ceiling of the treehouse and hummed a bit, clearly thinking of something. Suddenly, the crimson eyes turned to the elder brother with a glint.

“I have an idea.” Corrin said with a mischievous smile “If they are impossible to reform… We just need to change them to be functional without really changing them.”

Ryoma was skeptical “Changing without changing? How could that be accomplished?”

A laugh. “Leave it to me. Actually, I’ll need Saizo’s help in this little endeavor.”

“I’ve already sent him before, I just told you, remember?”

“The right person, the wrong approach. You ordered him to do something impossible after all. Just tell him to drop by my room and we’ll put the plan into motion”.

Before Ryoma could say anything, the red-haired ninja appeared beside him, kneeling.

“I’m here, Lord Ryoma. Do you request my services?” he lifted his head and sent a piercing glance towards the manakete “Remember, I’m always watching you.”

“Great! Now, this is what we are going to do…” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a time when Hinoka’s group was considered the most dysfunctional team that ever graced Hoshido. But not anymore.

The ex-monk, currently oni chieftain, smashed the skull of his enemies with a smile on his face. He doesn’t hold back and doesn’t grieve for his unfortunate opponents – after all, sooner or later everyone dies. Azama laughed when an enemy attacked him and he promptly counterattacked. The enemy survived the counter, only to be struck by a bolt and die on the spot.  
It’s frightening how misfortune hits whoever is stupid enough to try and scratch the ex-monk. Lightning bolts, landslides, falling trees, pit traps… Even with his hands soiled with blood, somehow the gods still grant Azama protection.

As for Setsuna, the ex-archer launched arrow after arrow, with the occasional shuriken to weaken the opposite army, from atop her puppet. As a mechanist, whenever she falls into a hole, she just uses her puppet as a stepping-stone and climb out of the trap. If the puppet isn’t enough, she still has her replica to help or to join the fray in her stead.

Hinoka kept being a flying unit and joined the fight with her lance, but this time from the back of an offensive stance. And whenever one of her retainers sported an wound, she still took care of them - with a staff as a falcon knight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah… By marrying Rinkah, Azama can reclass to oni savage and then oni chieftain. Setsuna doesn’t need to marry Saizo – she’s a natural ninja and only needs a heart seal. Saizo is there just to teach her how to fight using a shuriken. As for Hinoka, with the way her retainers are, it’s my headcanon that she reclasses to Falcon Knight with a master seal.


End file.
